A charge detection device, a charge transfer device, a solid-state imaging device or an imaging apparatus has been used in various kinds of electronic appliances. A physical quantity distribution detection semiconductor device that reads a physical quantity distribution (for example, pressure distribution or the like) that has been converted into an electrical signal by unit constituent elements as the electrical signal or a solid-state imaging device that deals with image information as the physical quantity distribution has been used in various fields. For example, unit constituent elements (for example, unit pixels) having a charge detection function for detecting a charge that is generated on the basis of changes in electromagnetic waves, pressure, or other various kinds of physical information, such as having sensitivity to the externally input electromagnetic waves such as light or radiation or detecting a charge that is generated on the basis of pressure changes, have been arranged in a linear shape or matrix. For example, in the field of video appliances, solid-state imaging devices of a CCD (Charge Coupled Device) type that detect light among physical quantities, a MOS (Metal Oxide Semiconductor) type, or a CMOS (Complementary Metal-oxide Semiconductor) type have been used (for example, see JP-A-2008-99158). They read physical quantity distribution that has been converted into an electrical signal by unit constituent elements (pixels in the solid-state imaging device) as the electrical signal.